School Dances are a Blast!
by Rei Hibiki
Summary: What happens when you go to a school dance for Halloween and totally act the opposite of Rei and wonder how she would ever act that way. A dance at the pilots' school goes weird when Misato spices things up.


**School Dances are a Blast!**

**Katsuragi Apartment**

"Sweet," Asuka yelled,"we get to go to a dance!"

"Yeah. I thought you guys needed a night off but I'm keeping an eye on you as being a chaperon," Misato smirked.

"At least I get to go this time, unlike Okanowa," Asuka said with her arms crossed, "Shinji, don't you have anything to say?"

"No. I just think that I'm not going," Shinji replied quietly.

"What? NOT GOING? Are you stupid? Why?"

"I... I... can't d-dance," he cowardly answered.

"WHAT! You can't dance? What kind of an excuse is that? I guess I have to teach you then."

"Teach me... well... ok."

**Rei's Apartment**

"So Rei, are you going to the dance at school this week? Misato will be a chaperon," Commander Ikari asked the blue haired girl.

"If I am ordered to," Rei softly responded to Gendo ikari.

"Shinji will be there."

Rei's eyes lighted up at the mention of Shinji Ikari's name, Gendo's son. A slight blush came to her pale face.

"Am I ordered to?" Rei asked raising her head slightly.

'_Finally she's asking for something,_' Gendo thought.

"Your mission is to make sure that Shinji has fun."

'_Yeah, right. Rei's just a bundle of fun herself,_'Gendo thought to himself laughingly.

"Yes, Commander Ikari."

"Rei," Gendo placed a hand on her shoulder, "we will go out and buy clothes for the dance."

"Clothes? New?"

"Yes. We will go tomorrow. Be at NERV HQ for 10:00am.

""Yes, sir."

**Katsuragi Apartment**

"Ane guys, you have a snyc test tomorrow so you don't have to go to school," Misato explained.

"Yes! Another ditch day from school!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shinji said lazily.

"We can all sleep in late," Misato said camly.

"Um, Misato. Don't you have to go to work before we have to go to NERV?" Shinji asked politely.

"Oh yeah,... I do."

**The Next Morning **

At 10 o'clock on the dot, Rei arrived at NERV HQ to meet with the Commander.

"Good morning, Rei."

"Good morning, Sir."

"Did you learn what I told you to learn?"

"Yes, Commander Ikari."

"Let's go then."

"Yes, sir."

The two of them walked off towards Gendo's beat up, old hippie van. They rode up the car train, to the city of Tokyo-3, to the best mall in town.

**NERV Headquarters**

"The snyc tests are delayed, so we're stuck here for awhile," Ritstuko Akagi clarified.

"Okay then. Shinji, let's get started," Asuka called out to the bot standing by the huge window that over looked the Evas.

"Get started on what?" Shinji turned around quickly to look at the German girl.

"Dancing baka!"

"Oh, okay."

"Misato. Music please," Asuka shouted out.

Misato walked over to the Cd player installed in the wall. The music flooded the Communication center. Everyone looked around.

"Country Misato," Asuka said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Wrong CD," she choked out, "it's not mine."

"I'm so embarrassed," Asuka whispered to her dance partner.

Dance/Techno music flooded into the medium sized control room.

"That's much better," Asuka shouted over the music, "let's get started."

"Fine," a pathetic reply from Shinji.

Before the two could get started their dance lesson, Rei and Gendo stepped into the room. All eyes were on Rei.

"Oh, my GOD!" Asuka screamed, almost breaking some of the employees' eardrums.

"Wow," Shinji muttered under his breath.

Rei was wearing a stunning outfit. A gold tube top came well above her naval and her gold short-shorts were well below. A long, light purple cover vest ran to her ankles and allowed her and allowed her never-before seen cleavage to be shown. Fortunately she had no tan line, mostly because she didn't have a tan... The final piece to Rei's outfit were black go-go boots with red ruby like stones lining the top of them.

After taking in her outfit, Shinji immediately rose to attention (hee-hee), while Asuka just huffed.

"What do you think... Shinji?" Commander Ikari asked his son.

Shinji horribly blushed a new shade of cherry red.

"Well...um...um...yeah," he coughed out.

"Rei. What in the hell are you wearing?" Misato blurted out loud.

"_Gee, what is Gendo trying to do, get her raped or something. She's wearing something slinkier than what I would ever wear. Man, does Shinji ever have a big boner_," Misato pondered to herself.

"_Wow, she looks like a completely different person- HOT. And why did my father ask me that? And why does this happen to me at all the wrong time and it hurts too_," Shinji thought.

"_What is Wondergirl trying to pull_."

"_Misato is probably pissed off by now_," Ritsuko speculated.

Asuka piped up, "So Wondergirl, what with the new clothes? Did you get dressed up like the doll you are?"

"Commander Ikari bought it for me for the dance tonight," Rei replied with that unreadable face of hers.

"Oh, really. Can you even dance?" Asuka smugly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Commander Ikari?"

"Yes Rei."

Even though there wasn't any music playing, Rei defiantly had a groove going on when she started to dance to her own beat. Her moves were graceful and angelic but not at all like any ballet moves. Everyone stood, mouths open in amazement, by the time Rei had finished demonstrating what she could do.

"Your good," was all that could come out of Shinji's open mouth.

"That's nothing I can't do,' Asuka huffed.

"Let's see then Asuka," encouraged Misato who was lounging in one of the seats in the control room.

Asuka programmed to song to play and the room was engulfed in music yet again. Asuka began to dance and didn't stop until the song was finished playing. She was pretty hot except for the fact that she had fallen on her ass. . . 3 times in a row for about half of the song.

"I was just warming up, that's all," Asuka tried to cover up her failure.

"Whatever Asuka. I think I'm going to have Rei teach me how to dance."

"I wasn't really going to teach you how to dance anyway. Come on Misato, we're going shopping."

"But... But," Misato tried to choke out a sentence.

"NOW!"

"Not again. Fine, let's go."

Asuka stormed out of the control room and made her way to the car train with Misato trailing behind her.

'_PMS or what_.'

"So Rei. . . can you teach me how to. . . dance?"

"Commander Ikari," Rei looked up at the commander waiting for a response from him.

"Yes it's fine."

"Ikari-kun."

Rei started to dance around the room to the music while Shinji looked on at her cleavage.

"Ikari-kun, are you paying attention?"

"Uh...Yes!" Shinji's head snapped up to meet Rei face not her bust.

"Show me then. What I just did."

Shinji started to "dance" around but gave up in thirty seconds flat. "Sorry."

"I'll show you again then."

This time Shinji actually paid attention to what Rei was doing and not the way her ho-hos were bouncing. When Rei stopped she when over the moves one by one with Shinji by her side and soon the dance lesson had been completed.

"I can dance. Thanks Ayanami. I owe you big time."

"You are welcome Ikari-kun. So this means you are going to go to the dance tonight?"

'Yes... thanks to you."


End file.
